Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum; Zonal Geranium.
xe2x80x98Tikpinkxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Tikpinkxe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in 1996 in a selective breeding program in Dresden, Germany. The new variety is the result of a combination breeding of 60 unpatented, unnamed seedlings having pink colored flowers. The flower color of xe2x80x98Tikpinkxe2x80x99 is less intense than its pollen parent, and the growth vigor is less than its seed parent. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Dresden, Germany in 1997. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.